


Doll's Second Chance

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Probable AU, Second Chance, noah's ark circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old ficlet I had initially posted on Tumblr, and I had forgotten all about it. After Ciel and Sebastian burn Kelvin's manor, Doll awakes as she has been chosen worthy of a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll's Second Chance

Stars. That was the first she became aware of as she awoke. The inky darkness of the night sky was littered with thousands of cold, unfeeling stars as her eyes began to focus. A flickering orange light danced just inside her peripheral vision, but she had no understanding of why she was lying in such a place as she slowly sat up. A pain, a heaviness that seemed to infiltrate all of her limbs, coursed through body and she nearly doubled over. 

“The weight of a soul,” a strangely calm voice announced. 

Turning, she saw two men were standing in front of a burning building. The one closest to her seemed vaguely familiar although she couldn’t place the precisely parted, dark hair or neatly tailored suit. The lenses of his glasses reflected the dying flames of the fire so that his eyes were invisible, but some part of her knew that those eyes were unique somehow. A smaller man stood farther away, but she could see little detail of him beyond his hair was lighter and that he also wore glasses. 

“You have been judged worthy of a second chance,” the taller man stated, “Use it well.” With those words spoken, both he and his companion suddenly vanished in a brief flash of light as if they had been nothing more than an illusion. For several minutes, she lay there as she stared at the spot they had last stood almost as if waiting for them to reappear with a flourish as if it had been nothing more than a magic trick. The night was silent as she waited as only the crackling of the fire punctuated the darkness.

Deciding there was no use in waiting, she moved about in preparedness to stand, but found something hard was on the ground beneath her hand. Covered in the ashes that were falling about like corrupted snow, she saw that there was a sucker lying there. Carefully, she picked it up and quietly said, “Funtom.“

As soon as the name left her lips, her memories returned with such a force that she almost crumpled. She knew where she was. This was Father’s house. Brother Joker had warned her to stay away from this place long ago, but she still knew the way. She had come here tonight only to find the place engulfed in flames. Father, big brother, and the doctor were all dead and their killer was…

Smile! Anger washed over her and she beat the ground with her fists until they bled. She had seen Smile and Black, only Smile turned out to be the kid they were supposed to find. It turns out they were looking for each other because Smile and Black had come to kill them all. To put an end to them.

But why was she still alive? She stopped pounding and examined her hands; the blood mixing with the ashes. She remembered grabbing her knife and running towards Smile and hearing him calmly say, “Sebastian.” There was a flash of red and a bolt of pain, but there was only velvety darkness after that. Had she died? Was what that man had meant by another chance? 

Another realization suddenly bloomed within her mind. The man, the man with the calm voice and broad glasses, that was the newcomer they had called Suit. She had never spoke to him directly, but she had heard his odd ramblings about souls. She had simply thought there was something wrong with him, but now referring to himself as a Shinigami and Black as a demon fell into place like the final pieces of the puzzle. The only question now was why she had been chosen for this second chance. She had done horrible things, and her hands could never be clean. Even though she had known right from wrong, she had continued to do those horrible acts that pained her heart. Those memories weighted her down even more than the soul that still thrived within her. Besides, she was no fair princess that deserved to be awaken from her eternal slumber. Her dark deeds were nearly as disfiguring as the scars that marred her face. 

As she finally stood, she supposed the reason didn’t matter. She was alive and she was certain that the only family she had ever known was dead. She could go back to the circus to make sure, but Smile and Black had been sent to eliminate them and she had little reason to doubt their efficiency. She was sure she would only find their ghosts if she returned. She could use this opportunity to gain revenge, but she no longer saw the point now that her anger melted in tears that streaked dirty path down her ash stained face. Her family deserved to die. She deserved to die. If she was to go after Smile now, she would only ensure her own death once more, and she still would never be able to bring back Brother Joker or any of the others. 

Instead she turned and started to walk in the other direction; stepping on the sucker as she went and shattering the sweet candy into a thousand shards that could never be put back together. She had no idea where she might go, but she knew that she could no longer stay. After all, she had been given this second chance, so maybe this time she could find that one thing she had been searching for her whole life. 

Maybe this time she would find hope.


End file.
